Jetzt ist Fragebogenzeit!
by RockPoet
Summary: So ziemlich jeder von uns hat schon einmal so einen nervigen Fragebogen über unsere BHFarbe und unsere letzte Mahlzeit beantwortet. Doch was kommt dabei raus, wenn Harry&Co solch einen Fragebogen in die Hand bekommen und ihn ausfüllen? Ostergeschenk: Drac
1. Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Mrs JKR. Ich klaue nüscht und verdiene auch kein Geld damit (Spenden sind aber immer willkommen)

Diese Idee stammt eigentlich von Christina B. Sie hat mir erlaubt diese Idee auch in Deutsch umzusetzen )

Kapitel 1

Es war ein verregneter Sonntag in Little Whinning. Große und schwere Regentropfen platschten gegen die Fensterscheiben, auf die Gehwege und auf die Autos. Kaum eine Person hielt sich draußen auf.

Nur im Ligusterweg Nr.4 öffnete sich die Türe und drei vermummte Gestalten, zwei tonnenförmige und eine Lauchstange, steckten zögerlich die Nase heraus. Mit wenig begeisterten Mienen huschten sie zum Auto und brauste einige Minuten später weg.

Zurück geblieben war nur Harry Potter, der sich mit grimmiger Freude über den PC seines Cousins hermachte. Er hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen PC mehr bedient, aber die Bedienung schien immer noch so ziemlich die gleiche zu sein, auch wenn das ganze Design etwas poppiger und bunter geworden war. Dudley, der offenbar mit keinen Angriff seines Cousins gerechnet hatte, hatte keinen Passwortschutz aktiviert und so hatte Harry freie Bahn. Schadenfreudig kichernd loggte er sich ins Internet ein. Schamlos durchforstete er Dudleys E-Mails und entdeckte im Papierkorb einen Fragebogen.

Aus Spaß druckte er ihn sich aus, fuhr den Pc herunter und machte sich daran den Bogen auszufüllen.

Sind sie Rechts- oder Linkshänder? Rechts.

Sind Sie intelligent? Mhhh, kommt drauf an mit wem ich mich vergleiche. Mit Hermine kann ich nicht mithalten, aber Crabbe und Goyle schlag ich wohl um Längen.

Wie lautet Ihr Zweitname? James

Welche Nationalitäten haben Sie? So viel ich weiß, nur die Britische

Wie viele Piercings haben Sie? Null

Tattoos? Bin ich doof? Mir ist ja schon dieser Blitz zu viel

Können Sie einen Purzelbaum machen? Ja

Welche Papiertaschentuchmarke benutzen Sie? Bei den Dursleys Tempos, ansonsten bin ich auf die anderen angewiesen, da ich meistens schnorren gehe

Tragen Sie Kontaktlinsen? Nein. Aber wäre vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht...

Welche Farbe haben die Kondome, die in ihrem Zimmer versteckt sind? rotwird Kein Kommentar.

Was fahren Sie? Na ja, ich fliege einen Feuerblitz.

Schnarchen Sie? Woher will ich das wissen?

Reden Sie nachts? Wenn man Dudley trauen kann, schon.

Welche Farbe hat Ihre Unterwäsche, die Sie gerade tragen? nachschaut Weiß mit grünen Streifen

Welche Sprachen sprechen Sie? Britisch und Parsel.

Was ist Ihre Lieblingssendung im Fernsehen? Hmpf! Wenn die Dursleys mich mal hätten schauen lassen, ...

Mögen Sie Zwiebeln? Ja

Mögen Sie Konfetti? Nein! Vorallem nicht in kaltem Kaffee

Welches Instrument spielen Sie? Eine Flöte, aber nicht wirklich gut ...

Welche Wörter benutzen Sie sehr häufig? Äh

Worin schlafen Sie? Entweder in einem Himmel- oder einem alten Durchhängefederbett.

Wann gehen Sie zu Bett? Ist Hausaufgabenabhängig

Wie viele Kissen haben Sie? 1 in jedem Bett

Mögen Sie tanzen? Ähm, nicht wirklich.

Singen Sie gerne? Mordsmäßig.

Sind Sie gut darin? Fragen Sie doch mal die Fensterscheiben.

Wie viele CD's besitzen Sie? Außer einer Aol-Werbe-CD, keine

Wie oft sind Sie bereits umgezogen? Einmal; von meinen Eltern zu den Dursleys, oder vielleicht auch zweimal; nach Hogwarts

Mögen Sie Ihr Zuhause? Definitiv nein!

Wie viele Spiegel hängen in Ihrem Zimmer? Das war Dudleys Zimmer! Kein Spiegel würde diesen Anblick ertragen

Schlafen Sie mit Stofftieren? Nein.

Schlafen Sie sockig? Wenn ich erschöpft bin, schon

Haben Sie einen Tick? Ich raste gelegentlich aus

Sind Sie schüchtern? Nicht mehr.

Sprechen Sie mit sich selber? Wenn ich jetzt ja sage, denke alle, dass Rita Kimmkorn recht hat! Also: Nein.

Sie sind ein Morgenmensch? Wenn ich nervös bin

Was ist ihr Lieblingsoutfit? Mein Quidditchumhang

Glauben Sie an Geister? Kann ein Zwerg ein Loch in seine Hose furzen?

Was mögen Sie am liebsten an sich selbst? Früher meine Narbe, aber jetzt wohl eher meine Augen

Was machen Sie, wenn sie sehr nervös sind? Ich laufe auf und ab

Wer ist Ihr Vorbild? Sirius

Die letzte Person, die

Sie angerufen hat? Ron, vor 3 Jahren

in Ihrem Bett geschlafen hat? Ich

Sie hat weinen sehen? Gelten auch Eulen?

Sie zum Heulen brachte Voldemort

die Nacht in ihrem Haus verbracht hat? Meinem Haus? lol. Die Dursleys

Sie in einen Kinofilm mitnehmen wollte? Niemand. seufz

mit Ihnen in einem Einkaufszentrum war? Tante Petunia

Sie angeschrieen hat? Onkel Vernon

Sie umbringen wollte? Voldemort

Waren Sie jemals

in New York? Kann man da Spaß haben? Ja? Dann nein!

in Florida? Nein

in Shanghai? Nein.

auf Hawaii? Bestimmt auch nicht!

in China? Nein (so langsam wird's langweilig)

in Canada? Nöö

Haben Sie schon einmal getanzt? Einmal, japp.

Haben Sie schon mal ein Schlammbad genommen? Jow, dass letzte Mal mit 9, als ich Dudley angerempelt habe

Haben Sie schon einmal dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen? Ich? Nein! Ich kenne ja nicht einmal das Wort Gefahr ..

Wünschen Sie sich das andere Geschlecht zu sein? Bestimmt nicht. Is mir zu kompliziert

Haben Sie einen imaginären Freund? Diese Frage hat sich garantiert der Tagesprophet ausgedacht

Was machen Sie nachdem Sie diesen Fragebogen ausgefüllt haben? Ihn Ron schicken

Was haben Sie als letztes gegessen? Fenchelgemüse (mir ist immer noch schlecht)

Nachdem Harry den Bogen ausgefüllt hatte, schrieb er eine kleine Notiz und gab diese mit dem Bogen Hedwig, welche den Bogen zu Hermine brachte.


	2. Neville Longbottom

Disclaimer: Nix mein, alles dein (Jo)!

Hallo zusammen!

Hier kommt der 2. Bogen, diesmal ausgefüllt von Neville Longbottom. Ja, ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich Hermine dran bringen wollte, aber mir ist leider nichts gutes zu ihr eingefallen seufz und da ich ein paar Leute angehauen hab, diesen Fragebogen im Namen eines Charakters auszufüllen, und da diese Leute sehr schnell waren, was das ausfüllen anbetrifft und es schade ist, wenn sie nur auf meiner Festplatter verstauben, habe ich mich dazu entschieden den drum rum Plott wegzulassen und deswegen:

Der

FRAGEBOGEN VON NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM (by PERI PROSPERPINA)

Sind sie Rechts- oder Linkshänder? Kommt drauf an,

Sind Sie intelligent? Ich finde schon.

Wie lautet Ihr Zweitname? Longbottom

Welche Nationalitäten haben Sie? Engländer 

Wie viele Piercings haben Sie? Was ist denn das?

Tattoos? Kenn ich auch nicht.

Können Sie einen Purzelbaum machen? Nur unfreiwillig, wenn mein Besen bockt.

Welche Papiertaschentuchmarke benutzen Sie? Ich habe nur Stofftaschentücher.

Tragen Sie Kontaktlinsen? Nein

Welche Farbe haben die Kondome, die in ihrem Zimmer versteckt sind? Die sind gestreift, handgestrickt von meiner Oma.

Was fahren Sie? Hogwars-Express und Fahrender Ritter.

Schnarchen Sie? Hab ich noch nie gehört

Reden Sie nachts? Müsste ich das wissen?

Welche Farbe hat Ihre Unterwäsche, die Sie gerade tragen? Ähm… sie war mal weiss….

Welche Sprache sprechen Sie? Englisch. Und ganz bestimmt nicht Parsel

Was ist Ihre Lieblingssendung im Fernsehen? Ich schau nie fern.

Mögen Sie Zwiebeln? Ja, am liebsten ganz viele Zwiebelringe in Sosse.

Mögen Sie Konfetti? Nee

Welches Instrument spielen Sie? Keines

Welche Wörter benutzen Sie sehr häufig? Hä

Worin schlafen Sie? In einem Himmelbett.

Wann gehen Sie zu Bett? Wenn es dunkel wird.

Wie viele Kissen haben Sie? Eines

Mögen Sie tanzen? Nein

Singen Sie gerne? Nein

Sind Sie gut darin? Nein

Wie viele CD's besitzen Sie? Was'n das?

Wie oft sind Sie bereits umgezogen? Ich zieh mich jeden Tag einmal um.

Mögen Sie Ihr Zuhause? Nein, ich vermisse meine Eltern.

Wie viele Spiegel hängen in Ihrem Zimmer? Keiner

Schlafen Sie mit Stofftieren? Nein.

Schlafen Sie sockig? Ja, ich trage immer meine Ringelsocken

Haben Sie einen Tick? Nein.

Sind Sie schüchtern? Ähm. Ja.

Sprechen Sie mit sich selber? Selten

Sie sind ein Morgenmensch? Ja. Ich stehe gern früh auf.

Was ist ihr Lieblingsoutfit? Meine Schuluniform.

Glauben Sie an Geister? Nein, ich glaube nicht daran, ich weiß ja, dass es welche gibt.

Was mögen Sie am liebsten an sich selbst? Meine Schlagfertigkeit

Was machen Sie, wenn sie sehr nervös sind? Fingernägel kauen.

Wer ist Ihr Vorbild? Meine Oma

Die letzte Person, die

Sie angerufen hat? Hä?

in Ihrem Bett geschlafen hat? Ich selber

Sie weinen hat sehen? Meine Oma

Sie zum Heulen brachte Professor Snape

die Nacht in ihrem Haus verbracht hat? Meine Oma und ich

mit Ihnen einen Drink geteilt hat Meine Schulfreunde und ich - Kürbissaft

Sie in einen Kinofilm mit nehmen würden? Was'n das?

mit Ihnen in einem Einkaufszentrum war? Muss man wissen, was DAS wieder ist?

Sie angeschrieen hat? Professor Snape

Sie umbringen wollte? Professor Snape

Waren Sie jemals

in New York? Nein, Omi findet, dass dieser Ort zu strapaziös für ihre Handtasche ist

in Florida Nein, Omi findet, dass es dort zu viel Sonne gibt

in Shanghai Nein, Omi findet, dass es zu weit weg ist

auf Hawaii? Nein, Oma findet, dass das nichts für kleine Hexer ist

in China? Nein, ich finde, dass dort zu viele Menschen wohnen

in Canada? Nein

Haben Sie schon einmal getanzt? Ja

Haben Sie schon mal ein Schlammbad genommen? Nö! Aber Omi, ..

Haben Sie schon einmal dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen? Ja

Wünschen Sie sich das andere Geschlecht zu sein? Ja

Haben Sie einen imaginären Freund? Nein

Was machen Sie nachdem Sie diesen Fragebogen ausgefüllt haben? Ich esse einen Schokofrosch

Was haben Sie als letztes gegessen? Einen Schokofrosch

Hier ein kleines Danke an PERI -knuddel-


	3. Professor McGonagall

Disclaimer: Alles Jo, nix meins.

Und hier noch einer, der von einer lieben Bekannten ausgefüllt wurde. MERCI an GLO 

Und vielen danke an die Reviews von Ciriana, Kaya Unazuki (das soll keinen Sinn machen, nur Spaß), HexeLea, Meriel Breannan, sarah.easy, Gast, darkprincess of slyhterin, murmel und vroni

Der Fragebogen von PROFESSOR McGONAGALL (by Gloria von Bruh)

Sind sie Rechts- oder Linkshänder? Ich bin Linkshänderin.

Sind Sie intelligent? Zweifelsohne, sonst würde ich wohl nicht hier unterrichten.

Wie lautet Ihr Zweitname? Agatha

Welche Nationalitäten haben Sie? Mehrere? Ich bitte Sie, ich bin Engländerin und das durch und durch.

Wie viele Piercings haben Sie? Ich habe zwar eine grausame und wiederliche Vorahnung, was sie damit meinen, aber glücklicherweise kann ich diese Frage mit einem "Nein" aus tiefstem Herzen beantworten.

Tattoos? Also, ich bitte Sie!

Können Sie einen Purzelbaum machen? Wenn man bedenkt in welchem Alter ich mich befinde (Ich WARNE Sie mich danach zu fragen)... wohl eher nicht.

Welche Papiertaschentuchmarke benutzen Sie? Keine, ich benutze Stoff.

Tragen Sie Kontaktlinsen? Aber Sie wissen doch, wie ich aussehe, oder schlafen Sie etwa während meines Unterrichts?

Welche Farbe haben die Kondome, die in ihrem Zimmer versteckt sind? räusper verlegenzudumbischiel flüster lila

Was fahren Sie? Ich bevorzuge das Fliegen. Ich habe mir vor kurzem einen Nimbus 3005 zugelegt.

Schnarchen Sie? Sie sollten jemanden fragen, der wach ist, wenn ich schlafe. 

Reden Sie nachts? siehe oben.

Welche Farbe hat Ihre Unterwäsche, die Sie gerade tragen? Unterwäsche? Ich? Nie!

Welche Sprache sprechen Sie? Englisch natürlich und daneben noch fliessend gälisch, walisisch und diverse altertümliche dialekte

Was ist Ihre Lieblingssendung im Fernsehen? So etwas benötige ich hier nicht.

Mögen Sie Zwiebeln? Nicht in den Augen, aber im Mittagessen sehr gern

Mögen Sie Konfetti? Definitiv nicht, das ist nichts als eine unnütze, unter umständen äußerst klebrige Sache

Welches Instrument spielen Sie? Keines.

Welche Wörter benutzen Sie sehr häufig? Da fragen Sie am besten meine Schüler

Worin schlafen Sie? Für gewöhnlich in meinem Bett

Wann gehen Sie zu Bett? Nach meinem letzten Rundgang durch das Haus Gryffindor

Wie viele Kissen haben Sie? Unzählige

Mögen Sie tanzen? Nein

Singen Sie gerne? Nein

Sind Sie gut darin? Muss ich dazu etwas sagen?

Wie viele CD's besitzen Sie? So etwas brauche ich nicht

Wie oft sind Sie bereits umgezogen? dreimal

Mögen Sie Ihr Zuhause? Ja, sehr.

Wie viele Spiegel hängen in Ihrem Zimmer?

einer

Schlafen Sie mit Stofftieren? nein

Schlafen Sie sockig? Im Winter ja

Haben Sie einen Tick? Ich schätze schon, aber genau weiß ich nicht, ob man das so nennen kann. (Ich schwärme für gestrickte Pulswärmer)

Sind Sie schüchtern? Nein

Sprechen Sie mit sich selber? Nein

Sie sind ein Morgenmensch? Ja, ich liebe den Morgen

Was ist ihr Lieblingsoutfit? Mein überaus warmer Morgenmantel

Glauben Sie an Geister? Glauben? Welche kennen und mit ihnen zusammen arbeiten trifft es wohl eher.

Was mögen Sie am liebsten an sich selbst? meine Brille

Was machen Sie, wenn sie sehr nervös sind? Ich nestele an meinem Haar.

Wer ist Ihr Vorbild? Niemand, in meinem Alter braucht man keine Vorbilder mehr um durch das Leben zu gehen.

Die letzte Person, die

Sie angerufen hat?

Anrufen? Ich bin doch kein Gott!

in Ihrem Bett geschlafen hat?

Ich selbst, hoffe ich

Sie weinen hat sehen?

Niemand,

Sie zum Heulen brachte

Ein gewisses Zwillingspaar mit roten Haaren

die Nacht in ihrem Haus verbracht hat?

Mein Haus? Ich nehme mal an, sie meinen mein Zimmer und das war ich selbst

mit Ihnen einen Drink geteilt hat

ich pflege meine Drinks allein zu nehmen

Sie in einen Kinofilm mit nehmen würden?

Die letzte Person, die ich mit in einen Kinofilm nehmen würde? Das bin ich selbst, ich finde einfach zu viele Fehler.

mit Ihnen in einem Einkaufszentrum war?

Professor Dumbledore in Hogsmeade

Sie angeschrieen hat?

Niemand.

Sie umbringen wollte?

Wer würde es wagen!

Waren Sie jemals

in New York?

Nein

in Florida

Nein

in Shanghai

Ja

auf Hawaii?

Ja

in China?

Ja

Also dieser Fragen werden immer abstruser! Ich weigere mich den Rest auch noch auszufüllen ...

Der nächste ist von mir und wird zu 100 Ron sein, da ich diesen schon halb fertig habe.

Aber beim 5. richte ich mich ganz nach euch. Macht Vorschläge und der Charakter mit den meisten Vorschlägen kommt dann dran.

Und ach ja! Es wird dann auch neue Fragen geben 


	4. Ronald Weasley

Disclaimer: Noch gehört nichts mir (aber bald evilgrin)

Am liebsten würd ich Jo ja nen kleinen Sectumsempra aufhalsen wegen dem Buch groll  
Aber ich versichree euch es gibt keine Spoiler (außer vielleicht ein paar klitzekleinen, die aber für die Gesamtstory absolut irrelevant sind ...)

Nun ja, hier ist nun unser allseits geliebter

Ronald Weasley

Wie ist dein vollständiger Name? Ronald Bilus schüttel Weasley

Wie spät ist es? humpf Also der Zeiger mit meinem Kopf steht gerade auf der 12, was heißt, dass ich daheim bin

Welche Farbe hat das Telefon in deinem Zimmer? Telefon? Diese komischen "Da-muss-man-rein-brüllen"-Dinger? ... So was würde ich mir nicht mal anlegen

Welche Taschentuchmarke benutzt du? -Hand made by Mum

Wie alt bist du? 16

Wie alt willst du mal werden? (Vorausgesetzt du wirst nicht Opfer eines Anschlags)

Gute Frage. Ich würde gerne mal 99 werden. Ist eine schäne Schnapszahl (a propos Schnaps, wo ist eigentlich mein Feuerwhiskey?)

Wie viele Sekunden hast du gebraucht um diese ersten7 Fragen zu beantworten?

Ich soll schreiben und zählen gleichzeitig machen? Bin ich ne Frau, oder was?

Drehe deinen Kopf um 50 grad nach oben und um 30 Grad nach rechts! Rote Tapete mit roten Chudley Canons

Welche Farbe haben die Kondome die du in deinem Zimmer versteckt hast? Verstecken?

Rot natürlich. Aber ich verstecke sie nicht, man kann so gut mit ihnen Luftballons spielen.

Von welcher Person möchtest du am liebsten jetzt geküsst werden?

Wer liest diesen Bogen alles?

Würdest du auch mit dieser Person poppen?

knallpink wird ...

Bist du sicher das du so heisst, wie du es oben angegeben hast? Jo, schon.

Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dein Freund zu dir kommt und dir sagt dass er mit dir schlafen will?

WAS? ICH SOLL MIT HARRY SCHLAFEN? Oh my god! Da würd ich doch lieber noch mein Bett mit Eloise Midgeon teilen

Wie oft hast du bisher in deinem Leben No Women no cry gehört? Gehört? Humpf! Wäre schon, wenn ich das mal hören würde, ich kann dieses Geheule gar nicht mehr aushalten

Rauchst du (warum)? Ja, ich rauche! Wegen Mum, Snape ...

Was ist deine Einstellung gegenüber Leuten die Kiffen? Ich liebe rosa Elefanten

Wie spät ist es jetzt? ...

Wie würdest du dich verhalten wenn dein bester Freund anfangen wurde zu Kiffen? Ich würde ihn bitten sein Tütchen mit mir zu teilen

Hast du ein Buch indem Sex erklärt wird? Wenn ja, von wem hast du es bekommen? I

ch wurde mit 3 Jahren brutalst von Fred und George aufgeklärt

Wie haben dich deine Eltern übers Kinder machen aufgeklärt?

Sie haben Ginny gemacht. Spaß. Dad hat mir was von ner Blume und ner Wespe erzählt

as weißt du über das Thema Reduktion von Metalloxiden? Reduktbla von Metablödodö?

Was heißt Herztransplantation auf Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch?

Hearttransplantion! Transplantation de coeur! gg Was weiß ich

Was ist der 13. Buchstabe des Alphabets? (nicht nach zählen !) Bestimmt F! Sonst würde Freitag der 13. kein Unglück bringen,oder?

Wie viel Guthaben hast du noch auf deinem Handy?

Handy? Was ist bitte ein Handy?

Mag deine Mutter Pampelmusen? Sie ist eine Pampelmuse

Was ist das Lieblingsessen von deinem Vater? Roast Beef!

Bist du dir wirklich sicher das die Personen die du Mama und Papa nennst wirklich deine Eltern sind?

Ja, ich bin mir leider 100 sicher, obwohl ich manchmal wünschte, ich wäre jemand anders

Welcher Sport sollte deiner Meinung nach ein Nationalsport werden?

Quidditch was sonst, aber es is es ja schon

Was würdest du sagen wenn eines Tages dein Sohn bzw. Tochter zu dir kommen würde und dir sagen würde, dass er (sie) schwul bzw. lesbisch ist?

Ich will keine Kinder haben

An welchen Stellen deines Körpers rasierst du dich? Rasieren?

Humpf... Ich steh auf Dschungel ok, und außerdem bin ich ein Kerl

Wie alt bist du in Tagen gerechnet? Ich kann doch kein mutlipizieren

Was war die verrückteste Idee die du bisher in deinem Leben hattest? Fleur Delacour fragen, ob sie mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball geht

Hast du einen Freund? Jap! Harry

Hast du Liebeskummer?

grummel Kommt drauf an, was Krum gerade macht

Wie groß ist dein Zimmer in m² ? mm² würde es besser treffen

Was ist dein Lieblingsinstrument? kA

Was ist deine Lieblings-Klopapiermarke? The Wichtes softest

Wie willst du beerdigt werden? Naja in einem Sarg, vielleicht

Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee? Ich trinke keinen Kaffee!

Hast du schon mal geklaut? Ja,Freds "Play Wich"

Wenn du ein Edding wärst, wie dick wärst du und welche Farbe hättest du? Was is bitte ein Edding?

Was denkst du über den Dalai Lama? Was für'n Lama?

Welche Auflösung hat dein Desktop? Desktop? Ich glaub ich hätte wirklich Muggelkunde belegen sollen

Was ist dein Notendurchschnitt? So was zwischen 80 und 81

Welches Auto fährst du bzw. willst du mal fahren? Nen Ford Angela bestimmt nicht

Welche Farbe hätte bzw hat das Auto? Es ist bestimmt nicht blau

Wie kämmst du deine Haare? Gar nicht.

53) Welche Gel bzw. Make-up Marke benutzt du? Also ich benutze immer Mum's: "Gildys bester Teint" ... kopfschüttel

Mit welchem deiner Stifte schreibst du am meisten?

Stifte? Federn! Mit meiner Rabenfeder von meiner Tante Muriel

Wenn du einen Tag im Körper des anderen Geschlechts stecken würdest, was würdest du machen?

Duschen

Wie viele Hawai-Hemden besitzt deine Familie? Außer Percy besitze jeder eines

Wie viele As sind insgesamt auf all deinen Pullovern?

Also mal überlegen. Seit ich 0 bin bekomme ich jedes Jahr zu weinachten und zum Geburtstag einen Pully mit RonAld drauf. Heißt ich krieg seit 16 Jahren jedes Jahr zwei Pullis mit einem A drauf wirr

Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest! Was würdest du dir wünschen? Geld

Hast du einen Seelsorger? Nö, ich muss eher den Seelsorger spielen

War deine letzte Telefonrechnung hoch? Ja, 2 Meter

Wie heißt du, wenn du den 1. mit dem 3. und den 2. mit dem 4. Buchstaben deines Vornamen vertauscht? Narold

Trägst du eine Brille? Ich bin nicht so blind, wie Fledermaus-Harry

Wie groß bist du in mm? Oh je! Also es werden jeden Monat ein paar Zentimeter mehr

Trägst du eine Kette? Klaro, tausende! Bin voll das Flower-Power-ketten-Girlie

Was ist dein liebstes Kleidungsstück? Mein Chudley-Canon-Hut von Harry

Welche Farbe hat deine Unterwäsche? braun

Hast du ein Sixpack?

Jo, seit dem Harry Quidditch Kapitän ist schon, da pfeift ein anderer Wind

Trägst du heimlich Rosa Frotte Tangas? Heiße ich Gregory Goyle?

Hast du schon mal etwas in die Luft gesprengt?

Mal?

Hier meine Liste:

Meinen Kessel

Meine Feder

Meinen Hut

Fred und George (nein Mist, das war gelogen..)

Wie würdest du heißen, wenn du als anderes Geschlecht auf die Welt gekommen wärst? Eloise.

Wie heisst der Schulleiter deiner Schule mit vollständigem Namen? Tjo, so viel ich weiß Albus Brain Perival Wulfric Dumbledore, wobei ich keine Ahung habe, ob seine tausend Zweitnamen in richtiger Reihenfolge sind

Wenn du dir deinen Namen selbst geben könntest, wie würdest du dich nennen?

Pitt

Wie lang ist deine Zunge in cm? Tschehn schentimeter

Was wirst du nun machen? Mich vor Mum verstecken.

--------------------

Ok, hier noch ein Danke an meine Reviewer saraheasy (freut mich, dass er dir gefallen hat), michelle, Schokki (wirklich schnell war es jetzt nicht, aber du hoffe, du bist trotzdem zufrieden :)), HexeLea (Hermine kommt dann nach dem Wunschchara), dekad.ente, julea (hihi, Nicky boy kommt auf jeden Fall dran..), vroni (gute idee mit den namen weglassen)

So bis jetzt liegt Snape vorne, dann kommt Voldi und dannDraco ... Aber Umbridge gefällt mir auch ganz gut.

Die Abstimmung geht noch weiter

Cyaaz Ska-P


	5. Hermoine Granger

Disclaimer: Nüscht gehört mir. Alles gehört Rowling

Ich hatte gerade eine sehr kreative Phase und hab diesen Bogen geschrieben.

Ich widme ihn HexeLea, da sie schon ewig auf ihn wartet.

Die abstimmung läuft noch ein Mal weiter.

Danke für die Reviews von Minnilein, HexeLea, dekad.ente

Hier nun

Wie ist dein vollständiger Name?

Hermoine Granger

Wie spät ist es?

Exakt 16:04:59

Welche Farbe hat das Telefon in deinem Zimmer?

In meinem Zimmer habe ich kein Telefon, aber das von meinen Eltern ist schwarz

Welche Taschentuchmarke benutzt du? I

Ich bin gegen Marken! Meine Toilettenmarke ist von der Stiftung: „Klopapier für euch! Geld für die Obdachlosen."

Wie alt bist du?

17 Jahre

Wie alt willst du mal werden? (Vorausgesetzt du wirst nicht Opfer eines Anschlags)

Na ja, so 80 bis 90 wären nicht schlecht.

Wie viele Sekunden hast du gebraucht um diese ersten 7 Fragen zu beantworten?

150

Welche Farbe haben die Kondome die du in deinem Zimmer versteckt hast?

Es sind schlichte. Nämlich durchsichtige. Aus dem 3. Weltladen.

Von welcher Person möchtest du am liebsten jetzt geküsst werden?

Charlie Weasley

Würdest du auch mit dieser Person poppen?

Als ONS vielleicht schon

Bist du sicher das du so heisst, wie du es oben angegeben hast?

Ja.

Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dein Freund zu dir kommt und dir sagt dass er mit dir schlafen will?

Kommt drauf an, wie man das Wort Freund definiert. Als wenn's ein Freund wie Harry wäre, dann würde ich vermuten er wurde verhext, aber wenn's mein Freund ist mit dem ich eine Beziehung auf der Liebesebene ist und ich auch schon bereut wäre, würde ich natürlich „Ja" sagen

Wie oft hast du bisher in deinem Leben No Women no cry gehört?

Oftmals. Es ist Dad's Lieblingslied.

Rauchst du (warum)?

Nein ich rauche nicht, da ich meine und die meiner späteren Kinder nicht gefährden möchte

Was ist deine Einstellung gegenüber Leuten die Kiffen?

Ich finde man sollte Probleme lieber bewältigen, anstatt sich in einen falschen Zustand von Ekstase zu begeben.

Wie spät ist es jetzt?

16:11:05

Wie würdest du dich verhalten, wenn dein bester Freund anfangen wurde zu Kiffen?

Ich würde versuchen zu verstehen, warum er kifft und dann weiter sehen.

Hast du ein Buch, indem Sex erklärt wird?

Natürlich. Wer wäre ich sonst? Immerhin heiße ich Hermoine Granger

Wie haben dich deine Eltern übers Kinder machen aufgeklärt?

Zitat: „Also, Hermine. Wenn Mama und Papa sich ganz doll lieb haben und sich sehr gut verstehen, dann gehen sie gemeinsam einer wunderschönen Beschäftigung nach, bei der dann auch Kinder entstehen können."

„Wenn ein Spermium von Daddy auf eine reife Eizelle von Mum trifft, oder?"

Was weißt du über das Thema Reduktion von Metalloxiden?

Einiges! Aber ich möchte das hier jetzt nicht darlegen, da ich nachher ins Schwimmbad gehen werde.

Was ist der 13. Buchstabe des Alphabets? (nicht nach zählen !)

Selbstverständlich M

Wie viel Guthaben hast du noch auf deinem Handy?

Ich verfüge über kein Handy, da es erstens in Hogwarts nicht erlaubt ist und zweitens zu viel strahlt.

Mag deine Mutter Pampelmusen?

Nein, aber sie isst sie immer wegen des hohen Vitamingehaltes.

Was ist das Lieblingsessen von deinem Vater?

Zuckerfreie Kräcker!

Bist du dir wirklich sicher das die Personen die du Mama und Papa nennst wirklich deine Eltern sind?

Ja, ich habe in der 5. Klasse eine DNA-Analyse als Bioprojekt gemacht

Welcher Sport sollte deiner Meinung nach ein Nationalsport werden?

Rythmische Sportgymnastik

Was würdest du sagen wenn eines Tages dein Sohn bzw. Tochter zu dir kommen würde und dir sagen würde, dass er (sie) schwul bzw. lesbisch ist?

Ich würde ihn/sie ermutigen und voll und ganz hinter ihr/ihm stehen

An welchen Stellen deines Körpers rasierst du dich?

An den Beinen und den Achsel. Über den Rest schweige ich.

Wie alt bist du in Tagen gerechnet?

6210

Was war die verrückteste Idee die du bisher in deinem Leben hattest?

Draco Malfoy eine reinzuhauen!

Hast du einen Freund

Auf Liebesebene nicht, aber auf freundschaftlicher ein paar!

Hast du Liebeskummer?

Nein!

Wie groß ist dein Zimmer in m² ? 20m²

Was ist dein Lieblingsinstrument?

Das Klavier!

Was ist deine Lieblings-Klopapiermarke?

Schon wieder eine Markenfrage? Hier sollen die Leute doch nur zu Schleichwerbung animiert werden!

Wie willst du beerdigt werden?

Im engsten Familien- und Freundeskreis.

Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?

Ich trinke keinen Kaffee

Hast du schon mal geklaut?

Ja. Bei Snape

Wenn du ein Edding wärst, wie dick wärst du und welche Farbe hättest du

Ich wäre wohl ein gelber Edding zum Anstreichen von wichtigen Dingen.

Was denkst du über den Dalai Lama?

Ein sehr interessanter Mann, der Oberhaupt einer sehr komplexen und hochinteressanten Religion ist.

Welche Auflösung hat dein Desktop?

1024x768

Wie ist dein Notendurchschnitt?

Sehr gut.

Welches Auto fährst du bzw. willst du mal fahren?

Im Moment fahr ich mit Dad's altem Käfer herum

Welche Farbe hätte bzw hat das Auto?

Es ist rot

Wie kämmst du deine Haare?

Mit einer Bürste?

Welche Gel bzw. Make-up Marke benutzt du?

Make-up ist nur eine Maske, die das wahre Ich einer Person verdecken soll!

Mit welchem deiner Stifte schreibst du am meisten?

Mit meiner Adlerfeder.

Wenn du einen Tag im Körper des anderen Geschlechts stecken würdest, was würdest du machen?

Versuchen so viel wie möglich über es herauszufinden.

Wie viele Hawai-Hemden besitzt deine Familie?

Dad besitzt eines.

Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest! Was würdest du dir wünschen?

Den Frieden im Irak, Afrika und eigentlich überall (außer dem amerika. Präsidenten!)

War deine letzte Telefonrechnung hoch?

Ja, ich habe nämlich mit Sophie meiner französischen Brieffreundin telefoniert

Wie heißt du, wenn du den 1. mit dem 3. und den 2. mit dem 4. Buchstaben deines Vornamen vertauscht?

Rmheoine

Trägst du eine Brille?

Ne.

Wie groß bist du in mm?

16300

Trägst du eine Kette?

Ja

Was ist dein liebstes Kleidungsstück?

Mein Schottenrock

Welche Farbe hat deine Unterwäsche?

Weiß.

Hast du ein Sixpack?

So etwas brauche ich als Frau nicht.

Trägst du heimlich Rosa Frotte Tangas?

Tangas sind keine sehr gesunden Kleidungsstücke.

Hast du schon mal etwas in die Luft gesprengt?

Nein.

Wie würdest du heißen, wenn du als anderes Geschlecht auf die Welt gekommen wärst?

Robert

Wenn du dir deinen Namen selbst geben könntest, wie würdest du dich nennen?

Rosa


	6. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört dem großen Jo!

Danke für eure Reviews!

Wenn ich jetzt sagen würde, sie alleine haben mich beflügelt diesen Fragebogen so schnell zu schreiben, wäre es gelogen, aber sie haben sicherlich einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Danke nochmals!

Ladies and Gentlemen! The Winner is

**SNAPE **(wenn ich mich nicht verzählt habe ")

* * *

**Wie ist dein vollständiger Name?**

Severus Hippocrith Snape

**Sag deine Meinung zu folgenden Wörtern : Wollkragenpullover, Sex, lernen, Pokemon!**

Wer hat Ihnen erlaubt mich zu duzen? Und vor allem mir solche dumme Fragen zu stellen?

**Bis zu welchen Alter hast du vor Jungfrau zu bleiben?**

Ich. Bin. Keine. Jungfrau!

**Was ist deine Körbchengrösse bzw. wie lang ist dein Schwanz?**

Größer als Ihr Verstand auf jeden Fall!

**Stehst du auf Sadomaso?**

Nein! Aber Sie anscheinend!

**Was sind deine Kosenamen ? (du musst alle hinschreiben!)**

Pufelchen, Schnurzelchen und Honeyboney!

**Hast du ein Piercing?**

Nein! Aber ein Tattoo!

**Achtest du bei Leuten auf Markenklamotten?**

Ich habe zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ich sage „Ja" und hab Granger für die nächsten 10 Wochen am Hals, oder ich sage „Nein" und schädige meinen Ruf als Slyhterin.

**Wie viele Gürtel besitzt du?**

Genügend um Sie 10 Mal zu strangulieren!

**Würde es dich nerven, wenn wir dir noch weitere 400 Fragen stellen würden?**

WIR? Stecken hinter diesem be Fragebogen etwa zwei oder mehr Dumpfbacken? Oh my God! Mit was habe sich so etwas verdient? (A/N: Das weißt du ganz genau!)

**Beschreibe dich selbst!**

Good looking, freundlich, clever, smart, klug, toll, ...

**Zähle alle deine Beziehungen auf!**

Außer mit meiner Hand habe ich zur Zeit keine Beziehungen.

**Womit willst du mal dein Geld verdienen?**

Als Mörder von bekloppten Fragestellern

**Was ist dein Lebensmotto?**

Je dümmer die Schüler, desto besser meine Laune

**Wenn du dein eigenes Label gründen würdest, wen würdest du producen?**

Eminem. Und euer Image wäre im Eimer!

**Trinkst du Alkohol?**

Als Zaubertränke-Meister muss ich einen klaren Kopf behalten

**Nach wie vielen Flaschen Bier (0,5 L ) kannst du nicht mehr?**

Ich kann trinken bis zum Umfallen. Ich kann mir schließlich ein Mittelchen brauen, dass die Wirkung von Alkohol aufhebt.

**Hattest du schon mal einen 'Filmriss'?**

Nein. Und falls ihr es auch keinen hattet, werdet ihr bald das vergnügen haben

**Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir noch mehr Fragen stellen?**

Nö, natürlich nicht.

**Welchen Freizeitkurs wirst du im Altersheim belegen?**

Bevor ich ins Altersheim komme, schieß ich mich um.

**Bist du religiös?**

Nein! Ich bin nur Anhänger des Voldie-Kultes!

**Wie lang sind deine Haare in cm?**

2000 mm (wetten Sie Deppen bekommen nicht raus, wie lange das in cm ist?)

**Was hältst du bisher von diesem Fragebogen?**

Ich finde ihn spitze! Lyrisch gesehen ist er einfach hochgradig niveauvoll

**Warum glaubst du machen wir diesen Fragebogen?**

Weil ihr einen schmerzvollen Todes sterben wollt!

**Bist du im Moment verliebt?**

Ja! In Professor Trewlaney. Eine wundervolle Frau. Ich leihe sie euch gerne einmal aus.

**Wenn ja, in wen?**

Hab ich doch schon oben gesagt.

**Was sind deine Hobbys?**

Leute schikanieren, Potter drangsalieren, Zaubertränke brauen, Potter kränken, Spion spielen, Potter terrorisieren, Umhänge rascheln lassen, Potter quälen

**Wie viel Zeit opferst du in der Woche für deine Hobbys?**

Für Potter drangsalieren, kränken, terrorisieren und quälen 160 Stunden. Für den Rest 2 Stunden. In dne zwei Stunden dir mir dann von der Woche noch übrig bleiben, widme ich meiner Beziehung

**Gibt es Sachen die du Abgrundtief hasst**

Potter, Granger, rothaarige Leute, gewaschene Haare

**Welche Band hasst du am meisten**?

Die Schicksals Schwestern

**Was sind deine dümmsten Angewohnheiten?**

Dass ich jeden Morgen einen Fluch los lassen muss und dass sich manche meiner Aussagen widersprechen

**Was hälst du von Bro'Sis?**

Diese "Brother und Sister"-Sache geht mir auf den Wecker!

**Findest du, dass du schön aussiehst?**

Finde ich nicht; ist so!

**Wie heißt du rückwärts?**

Epnas Sureves

**Wie alt sind deine Eltern?**

Sie wären heute 56 und 57.

**Wo siehst du dich in 50 Jahren?**

**Im Seniorenheim bestimmt nicht**

**Wenn du im Lotto gewinnen würdest, was würdest du mit den 10 Millionen machen?**

Potter ein Gehirn kaufen! Obwohl, dass wäre wohl Geldverschwendung. Er mit seiner Bescheidenheit würde das wohl nicht mal annehmen!

* * *

Vorschau:

Dumbledore!

**Thxs to**:

**dekad.Ente**: _Für was steht eigentlich dieses dekad? Dekadent?_

**Papaengel:** _Freut mich, dass du gelacht hast :)_

**Minnilein**: _Das nächste Mal kommt dann dein Wunschchara dran!_

**Helenna**: _Freut mich auch, dass es dir gefällt_

**LadyClaw**: _Der nächste ist schon da. Und deine Hundeblick hat gewirkt ;)_

**HexeLea:** _Ne, die sind nicht beim hochladen verloren gegangen, die hab ich schlicht vergessen. Ich stell bald mal ne korrigierte Version hoch. Aber das ist halt das, wenn man ohne beta arbeitet._

Greetz Ska-P


	7. Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joanne K Rowling. Ich klaue davon nichts, mache nichts kaputt und stelle es nachher wieder unbeschädigt ins Regal.

Da ich im Moment Ferien habe und es gerade dauerschifft habe ich mich entschlossen Dumby den kompletten Fragebogen ausfüllen zu lassen. Da er 400 Fragen hat, werde ich ihn in drei Teilen hoch laden. Viel Spaß mit den ersten 150 Fragen ).

1) Wie ist dein vollständiger Name?

Albus Brian Percival Wulfric Dumbledore

2) Wie spät ist es?

21:05

3) Welche Farbe hat das Telefon in deinem Zimmer?

Leider bin ich noch nicht in Besitz eines solchen Muggelgerätes, aber ich denke, wenn ich eines hätte, wäre es limonengrün

4) Welche Taschentuchmarke benutzt du?

Eigentlich keine bestimmt Marke. Ich nehme immer die, die mir Poppy zusteckt

5) Wie alt bist du?

145

6) Wie alt willst du mal werden? (Vorausgesetzt du wirst nicht Opfer eines Anschlags)

In meinem Alter freut man sich über jeden Tag, an dem man frisch und fit aufstehen kann, aber die 150 würde ich schon gerne knacken.

7) Wie viele Sekunden hast du gebraucht um diese ersten 7 Fragen zu beantworten?

Laut Fawkes exakt 46

8) Drehe deinen Kopf um 50 grad nach oben und um 30 Grad nach rechts!

Den ehrenwerten Professor Birkenstock, der gerade vor sich hin äh sabbert.

9) Welche Farbe haben die Kondome die du in deinem Zimmer versteckt hast?

Limonengrün mit Brausegeschmack

10) Von welcher Person möchtest du am liebsten jetzt geküsst werden?

Hui,hui! Nun ja, ich würde ganz spontan Poppy sagen. Mit ihren roten Wangen vorher; da sah sie äußerst attraktiv aus

11) Würdest du auch mit dieser Person poppen?

Poppy poppen? Das wäre ein geniales Passwort, nur darf Poppy das nie rauskriegen kicher

12) Bist du sicher, dass du so heißt, wie du es oben angegeben hast?

Eine sehr gute Frage. Aber ich denke schon, dass ich so heiße, wie ich oben angegeben habe,

13) Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn dein Freund zu dir kommt und dir sagt dass er mit dir schlafen will?

Ich würde ihn erst einmal untersuchen lassen, ob er nicht unter dem Einfluss des Imperius-Zaubers steht.

14) Wenn du bei Tom Green teilnehmen müsstest, was würdest du machen?

Leider bin ich nicht darüber informiert, was Tom Green ist. Ich werde nachher mal Pomona fragen.

15) Wie oft hast du bisher in deinem Leben No Women, No cry gehört?

Sehr oft. Bob Marley war ein guter Freund von mir. Wir hatten einige nette Sessions und Meetings...

16) Aus welchem Grund hast du dieses Lied so oft gehört?

Bob musste es immer spielen, wenn er eine Wette verloren hatte.

17) Rauchst du (warum)?

Ja, ab und zu eine Pfeife; da sie gut ist

18) Was ist deine Einstellung gegenüber Leuten die Kiffen?

Ich habe kein Problem damit, da ich früher selbst einmal gekifft habe, mit oben genanntem

19 Wie spät ist es jetzt?

21:14

20) Wie würdest du dich verhalten, wenn dein bester Freund anfangen wurde zu Kiffen?

Ich würde ihm raten, es nicht allzu oft zu tun, da man sehr schnell den Bezug zur realen Welt und zu Stresssituationen verliert.

21) Hast du ein Buch indem Sex erklärt wird?

Sex erklärt? lach Eher in dem er interessanter beschrieben wird zwinker Ein wirklich sehr gutes Buch ...

22) Wie haben dich deine Eltern übers Kinder machen aufgeklärt

Zu meiner Zeit wurde man darüber nicht aufgeklärt. Man musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln

23) Was weißt du über das Thema Reduktion von Metalloxiden

Nicht sehr viel.

24) Was heisst Herztransplantation auf Englisch, Französisch und Spanisch?

Ich weiß es nur auf Meerisch: BSsswaasccheliwwch

25) Was ist der 13. Buchstabe des Alphabets? (nicht nach zählen !)

Es ist das M

26) Wie viel Guthaben hast du noch auf deinem Handy?

Oh, ich besitze auch leider keines dieser Muggeldinge.

28) Mag deine Mutter Pampelmusen?

Sie liebte sie abgöttisch.

29) Was ist das Lieblingsessen von deinem Vater?

Skubbo A/N: Lest Terry Prachett's Weiberregiment, da findet ihr eine Erklärung ;)

30) Bist du dir wirklich sicher das die Personen die du Mama und Papa nennst wirklich deine Eltern sind?

Ja, ich vertraue meiner Mutter!

31) Welcher Sport sollte deiner Meinung nach ein Nationalsport werden?

Bowling

32) Was würdest du sagen wenn eines Tages dein Sohn bzw. Tochter zu dir kommen würde und dir sagen würde, dass er (sie) schwul bzw. lesbisch ist?

Ich würde es unterstützen, wo immer ich nur kann! Ich finde jeder verdient eine Chance!

33) An welchen Stellen deines Körpers rasierst du dich?

An keiner )

34) Wie alt bist du in Tagen gerechnet?

Oh je, es sind einige. Auf alle Fälle.

35) Wie spät ist es?

21:20

36) Was war die verrückteste Idee, die du bisher in deinem Leben hattest?

Ich hatte einige verrückte Idee, aber die verrückteste war wohl zu versuchen ein Brausebonbon zu sniffen.

37) Hast du einen Freund?

Ja, meinen lieben Fawkes.

38) Hast du Liebeskummer?

Zur Zeit kann ich diese Fragte, Gott sei Dank, mit einem „NEIN!" beantworten

39) Wie groß ist dein Zimmer in m² ?

Da die Gründer die Zahl „Vier" liebten natürlich 44 m².

40) Was ist dein Lieblingsinstrument?

Die Balalaika.

41) Was ist deine Lieblings-Klopapiermarke?

Dr. Softkens Lemontree Papier

42) Wie willst du beerdigt werden?

Meine Asche soll über dem Meer ausgestreut werden.

43) Wie trinkst du deinen Kaffee?

Mit sehr viel Milch.

44) Hast du schon mal geklaut?

Es gab Fälle, da erforderte es die Situation

45) Wenn du ein Edding wärst, wie dick wärst du und welche Farbe hättest du?

Ich wäre golden und würde einem kleinen Kind gehören, dass mit mir immer zu Sterne auf die Tapete malt.

46) Was denkst du über den Dalai Lama?

Ein sehr interessanter und beeindruckender Gesprächspartner. Ich hatte das Glück ihn vor 17 Jahren in Tibet zu treffen, als ich mit meiner damaligen Yoga-Gruppe einen Ausflug ins Himalaja gemacht habe. Ich traf den erlauchten Dalai zu fällig bei einer kleinen Wanderung. Wir haben uns zwei Stunden in der Yogafigur „Der quäkende Schwan" unterhalten.

47) Welche Auflösung hat dein Desktop?

Leider weiß ich nicht, was ein Desktop ist. Ich werde aber gleich mal bei wikipedia.de nachschauen gehen.

48) Was ist dein Notendurchschnitt?

Ich hatte in meinen N.E.W.T's 9 O's, bei 9 belegten Fächern.

49) Welches Auto fährst du bzw. willst du mal fahren?

Ich hatte zu Studentenzeiten einen Original Benz 1-Takter.

51) Welche Farbe hat das Auto?

Es war braun

52) Wie kämmst du deine Haare?

Gute Frage! Wirklich! Zu Anfang meiner Langhaar-Periode musste ich jeden Morgen mit ihnen kämpfen, aber jetzt flechte ich sie mir immer bevor ich ins Bett gehe. Das gibt ihnen sogar noch ein paar Wellen.

53) Welche Gel bzw. Make-up Marke benutzt du?

Gel brauche ich nicht und Make-up auch nicht. Wenn ich meine Haare wild haben will, trete ich einfach mit meinen Freunden den Rollenden Steinen auf. Beim Hin und Her shaken, werden sie dann automatisch wild. Und wenn ich einmal Bedarf nach roten Backen habe, kaufe ich mir einfach neue Ohrenschützer und gehe zu Poppy.

54) Mit welchem deiner Stifte schreibst du am meisten?

Ich bin ein bisschen retro, da ich mit einer Gänsefeder schreibe.

55) Wenn du einen Tag im Körper des anderen Geschlechts stecken würdest, was würdest du machen?

Als ich im Körper des anderen Geschlechts gesteckt habe, habe ich mir erstmal eine Dauerwelle gegönnt und danach war ich mal so richtig kaufwütig.

56) An was und wen denkst du gerade?

Ich denke gerade sehr viel über Voldemort nach.

59) Wie viele Hawai-Hemden besitzt deine Familie?

Meine Eltern sind gestorben bevor Hawaiihemden in Mode kamen und Aberforth macht überhaupt keine modischen Trends mit. Ich selbst besitze einen Umhang in Hawaii-Stil

60) Wie viele As sind insgesamt auf all deinen Pullovern?

Ich möchte heute Nacht doch noch gerne schlafen, weswegen ich die jetzt nicht zähle.

61) Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest! Was würdest du dir wünschen?

Voldemort einen quälenden Tod!

62) Hast du einen Seelsorger?

In gewisser Weiße ist Fawkes mein Seelsorger, aber meistens versuche ich alleine mit meinen Problemen fertig zu werden

63) War deine letzte Telefonrechnung hoch?

Nein, da ich, wie gesagt, kein Telefon besitze.

64) Wie heißt du, wenn du den 1. mit dem 3. und den 2. mit dem 4. Buchstaben deines Vornamen vertauscht?

Buals.

65) Trägst du eine Brille?

Ja. Die Gläser sind halbmondförmig.

66) Wenn ja, welche Sehstärke hast du?

80

67) Wie groß bist du in mm?

18700.

68) Trägst du eine Kette?

Ja.

69) Was ist dein liebstes Kleidungsstück?

Mein selbst bestickter Sternenumhang

70) Welche Farbe hat deine Unterwäsche?

Lila und gold.

71) Was trägst du für Unterwäsche?

Funktionsunterwäsche

72) Hast du ein Sixpack? Ich hatte einen, zu meinen besten Bowlingzeiten.

73) Trägst du heimlich Rosa Frotte Tangas?

Woher weißt du das?

74) Wer ist Paul?

Mein zweites Ich.

75) Hast du schon mal etwas in die Luft gesprengt?

Ja, aber ich schweige lieber darüber, wen/was ich gesprengt habe.

76) Wie würdest du heissen, wenn du als anderes Geschlecht auf die Welt gekommen wärst?

Violetta Marchetta Valentina Saskia Dumbledore

77) Wie viele Pickel hattest du je in deinem Gesicht?

Ich hatte das Glück davon verschont zu bleiben.

78) Was war die unangenehmste Krankheit die du jemals hattest?

Meine zweiwöchige Impotenz auf Grund eines missglückten Zaubers.

79) Wie heisst der Schulleiter deiner Schule mit vollständigem Namen?

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ) Zu meiner Zeit hieß er aber Ignatius Fortescue, Gott hab ihn seelig.

80) Wie viel Taschengeld bekommst du im Monat?

Aus dem Alter bin ich definitiv draußen, aber zu meiner Zeit haben nur die reichen Schnößel Taschengeld bekommen.

81) Wenn du dir deinen Namen selbst geben könntest, wie würdest du dich nennen?

Als Junge Findus Silas und als Mädchen Leandra Elaine

83) Hast du schon mal den Film das Leben des Brian gesehen?

Ja

84) Wenn ja, wie oft?

Zweimal.

85) An welche Szene erinnerst du dich besonders? An die, wo er mit diesem komischen Typen redet.

86) Wenn dich dein Freund verlassen würde, du ihn aber immer noch liebst was machst du?

Ich würde mir Severus holen und ihn einen Liebestrank brauen lassen

87) Wie lang ist deine Zunge in cm?

Ich glaube zwischen 7-15

88) Hast du schon mal mit einem bzw. einer rumgeleckt?

„Also bitte! Diese Ausdrucksweiße", würde Minerva jetzt sagen.

89) Wenn ja, wie lange ? (also ohne das sich eure Zungen getrennt haben)

30 Minuten.

90) Sag deine Meinung zu folgenden Wörtern : Wollkragenpullover, Sex, lernen, Pokemon!

Wollkragenpullover: äußert bequem, warm und kuschelig

Sex: eine der schönsten Sachen der Welt

Lernen: sollte man jeden Tag, aus allen Situationen, kann man nie genug

Pokemon: kleine putzige Tierchen, die hervorragend schmecken

91) Bis zu welchen Alter hast du vor Jungfrau zu bleiben?

Ich war bis zu meinem 15. Lebensjahr Jungmann.

92) Was ist deine Körbchengrösse bzw. wie lang ist dein Schwanz?

Das ist Betriebsgeheimnis.

93) Stehst du auf Sadomaso?

Nein, definitiv nicht.

94) Findest du das unsere Fragen ein bisschen zu intim sind?

Einige schon. Aber

95) Was sind deine Kosenamen ? (du musst alle hinschreiben!)

Alby, Dumby, Puffy, Schnöselchen, Honeydukes.

96) Hast du ein Piercing?

Nein.

97) Wo hättest du gerne ein Piercing?

Niergendwo. Meistens stören sie nur

98) Achtest du bei Leuten auf Markenklamotten?

Ne

99) Wie viele Gürtel besitzt du?

167

100) Würde es dich nerven, wenn wir dir noch weitere 300 Fragen stellen würden?

Nein natürlich nicht. Ich mache so etwas sehr gerne.

101) Beschreibe dich selbst!

Groß, dünn, weitsichtig, manchmal etwas senil, lustig, vertrauensselig, liebend

102) Zähle alle deine Beziehungen auf!

Chronologisch: Cynthia, Eleanore, Vivian, Hildegard, Gianna, Thekla, Karla, Malin, Abda, Magda, Selina, Carla, Mona, Lily, Hanna, Sam, Tine, Pomona, Medusa, Feli, Fee, Morgan, Marlene, Madonna, Nicky, Poppy

103) Womit willst du mal dein Geld verdienen?

Als Verwandlungskünstler

104) Was ist dein Lebensmotto?

Vertraue grundsätzlich mal jedem!

105) Wenn du dein eigenes Label gründen würdest, wen würdest du producen?

Ich würde das Bostoner Kammerorchester producen.

106) Magst du Pampelmusen?

Ich nicht, aber meine Mutter

107) Trinkst du Alkohol?

Ab und an, wenn Horace mal wieder zu Besuch ist

108) Nach wie vielen Flaschen Bier (0,5 L ) kannst du nicht mehr?

Oh, ich bevorzuge Elfenwein.

109) Hattest du schon mal einen 'Filmriss'?

Einen? Nein!

110) Wenn ja, was hat man dir erzählt, was du gemacht hast?

Diese Geschichten gehören nicht hier her; nur so viel: Meine schlimmste Krankheit hab ich mir hierbei auch zu gezogen

111) Macht es dir was aus, wenn wir noch mehr Fragen stellen?

Natürlich nicht.

112) Welchen Freizeitkurs wirst du im Altersheim belegen?

Vermutlich Kammermusik.

113) Bist du religiös?

Ja, ich glaube!

114) Wie lang sind deine Haare in cm?

156 cm

115) Wie lang ist deine Nase?

Also der Nasenrücken ist 7 cm lang.

116) An wie vielen Stellen deines Körpers hast du Haare?

An einigen.

117) Was hältst du bisher von diesem Fragebogen?

Man kann sich mit ihm sehr gut die Zeit vertreiben, bis Poppy wieder kommt.

118) Findest du diesen Fragebogen für Überflüssig?

Auf alle Fälle.

119) Warum glaubst du machen wir diesen Fragebogen?

Damit die Zeit schneller vergeht.

120) Hast du eine(n) Brieffreund(in)?

Ja, 4 Stück.

Dalai in Tibet

Queen in London

Nelson Mandela in Afrika

Papst in Rom

121) Bist du im Moment verliebt?

Ja.

122) Wenn ja, in wen?

Poppy

123) Was sind deine Hobbys?

Kammermusik, Bowlen, romantische Nächte mit Poppy, Brausebonbons lutschen

124) Wie viel Zeit opferst du im der Woche für deine Hobbys?

Oh je! Kommt drauf an. In den Ferien mehr, während der Schulzeit noch mehr.

125) Gibt es Sachen die du Abgrundtief hasst? Wenn ja, welche?

Ich hasse Lakritze bis aufs Blut! Und arrogante Leute, allen voran Tom Riddle.

126) Welche Band hasst du am meisten?

Geklonte Boygroups

127) Welche Band magst du am meisten?

Die Toten Hosen sind nicht schlecht, sowie die Sex Pistols, aber am meisten mag ich das Londonder Synphonieorchester.

128) Was sind deine dümmsten Angewohnheiten?

Ich erkenne Fehler schon im vorraus, begehe sie aber trotzdem

129) Was hälst du von Bro'Sis?

Siehe Frage 126

130) Was ist deine liebste Internetsuchmaschine?

Fireball

131) Dreh deinen Kopf um 60 grad nach rechts und um 30 grad nach unten!

Professor Nigellus beim Lackieren seiner Handschuhe

132) Wenn du auf einem Drehstuhl sitzt dreh dich 5 min. im Kreis ! Wie fühlst du dich danach?

Durchgedreht.

133) Wie lange braucht du um einen Klappstuhl auf zu bauen?

Um ihn auf und zu zuklappen? Nicht lange.

134) Kaust du auf deinen Stiften herum?

Gänsefedern sind nicht sehr aromatisch.

135) Beruhigt es dich, wenn du auf irgendeiner Sache herumkaust?

Nein, ich meditiere lieber.

136) Wie verhälst du dich, wenn du nervös bist?

Ich werde ruhiger und ruhiger

137) Stellst du dir Nachts Britney Spears bzw. Enrique Iglesias nackt vor?

Nein.

138) Findest du das du schön aussiehst?

In einem dunklen Raum beim Nacht sicherlich.

139) Öffne deinen Kleiderschrank ! Was siehst du?

Roben, Mäntel, Mützen

140) Wie viele Tangas bzw. Shorts besitzt du?

Keine.

141) Was würdest du machen, wenn du Königin von Deutschland wärst?

Stundenlang mit der Queen Tee trinken.

142) Welche Telefonnummer wählst du am meisten?

Die 0190-...; ich habe kein Telefon.

143) Welche Telefonnummer wolltest du schon immer mal wählen?

110

144) Was hältst du von deinen Eltern?

Mein Vater war ein strenger und dominanter Mann, aber er hat mir beigebracht mir erst einmal selbst ein Bild von den Leuten zu machen, bevor ich sie verurteile

Und meine Mutter war ein wenig chaotisch, aber sehr liebenswürdig

145) Was hältst du von deinen Lehrern?

Meine heutigen Kollegen sind, größtenteils, sehr qualifizierte und zuverlässige Mitarbeiter.

146) Was war dein längster Urlaub?

Vor 45, als beschlossen habe mir zu meinem 100. Geburtstag eine Weltreise zu gönnen.

147) Wohin ging dieser Urlaub?

Nach fast überall hin.

148) Mit wem würdest du mal gerne in den Urlaub fahren?

Mit dem Dalai auf jeden Fall.

149) Was war für dich die grösste Überraschung in deinem Leben?

Das ich den Londoner U-Bahn Plan als Narbe habe.

150) Würde es dich nerven wenn wir dir noch weitere 250 Fragen stellen würden?

Nein, da es bei Poppy anscheinend wieder länger wird. Vermutlich hatte der junge Malfoy mal wieder einen Unfall und braucht ein paar extra Bekümmerungen.

Teil 2 kommt bald

Über Reviews würd ich mich freuen.

Danke an

HexeLea: Ich hoffe das wahr ausführlich genug +smiles+

Zutzi alias Susi: Ich hoffe es hat gefallen

Minni: Ich hoffe dir hat es auch gefallen

Sarah.easy: gg Freut mich sehr, dass es dir gefallen hat. Das mit dem Potter drangsalieren, terrorisiern, etc is meine Lieblingsstelle


	8. Albus Dumbledore, die zweite!

**Disclaimer**: Außer meiner kranken Fantasie gehört mir nichts, sondern der lieben JOKARO.

Und die Grundidee hierfür gehört TheHobbitLily (musste jetzt einfach noch mal sein)

Hier nun der zweite Teil des Dumbledorschen Fragebogen. Ich hoffe, ihr habt viel Spaß damit!

Noch kurz etwas zum ersten Teil:

Ich wurde darauf hingewiesen, dass der Dalai Lama gar nicht mehr in Tibet wohnt, da er von dort aus verbannt wurde. Er lebt nun in Indien. Deswegen hat Dumbledore nun also den Dalai Lama als Brieffreund in Indien.

Danke an Predator für den Hinweiß!

Und nun:

Dumby, die zweite!

151) Was war die größte Menge an Alkohol, die du jemals an einem Stück getrunken hast? –

Ich glaub, dass sag ich besser nicht. Sonst komm ich in eine Entzugsklinik

152) Besitzt du eine Levis Jeans?

In meiner wilden Jugend besaß ich einmal eine. Damals war das der Schocker schlechthin!

153) Wie viel Geld gibst du im Monat für Klamotten aus?

Zwischen 30 bis 40 Galleonen, da ich es liebe Poppy mit schöner Unterwäsche zu beglücken!

154) Wie viele 'Miss Sixty's' findet man in deinem Schrank?

Ich hab meine Ex's doch nicht umgebracht oder in den Schrank gestopft!

155) Wie heißt du rückwärts?

Subla

156) Wie viele LEBENDE Verwandte hast du?

Einen

157) Wie viele Eltern hast du?

Eine sehr gute Frage! Ich habe zwei Eltern, also eine Mutter und einen Vater.

158) Was ist 32877+6487458-445757?

6074578

159) Wie alt sind deine Eltern?

Meine Mutter wäre heute 165

Und mein Vater 180

160) Warum sind sie so alt?

Bertolli Olivenöl

161) Wie sehen sie aus?

Mein Vater war sehr groß, hatte magentafarbene Haare (Unfall), sowie violette Augen (Unfall)

Meine Mutter hatte braune, wellige Haare, grüne Augen und war recht klein (1,50m)

162) Hast du ein Kuscheltier?

Ja, Trish, mein Glücksnilpferd!

163) Hast du einen Glücksbringer?

Ja, Trish. Siehe oben!

164) Schläfst du noch mit diesen Kuscheltier?

Diese Frage lässt mich schmunzeln, aber ich kann versichern, dass ich noch nie mit ihm geschlafen habe und es auch nicht vorhabe, aber es darf jede Nacht in meinem Bett verbringen.

165) Wie viele Kissen hast du in deinem Zimmer?

In meinem Alter braucht man so einige Kissen, ich glaube es sind 26

166) Wie lange schläfst du durchschnittlich?

Oh, nicht sehr lange, da ich fast zu jeder Tageszeit erreichbar sein will! Es sind vermutlich 4 Stunden.

167) Liest du gerne Bücher?

Zumindest glauben dass die Leute immer!

168) Wenn ja, Welche sind deine Lieblingsbücher?

Oh, Violette Stricknadel: So stricken Sie sich Ihre eigenen Socken - wenn Ihre Freunde Ihnen schon keine schenken wollen

169) Wo siehst du dich in 50 Jahren?

Vermutlich unter den Radieschen

170) Wenn du im Lotto gewinnen würdest, was würdest du mit den 10 Millionen machen? –

Vermutlich spenden für Kinder in der Not, sowie einen kleinen Teil vermutlich in eine Brausebonbonfabrik stecken

171) Hast du im Moment Streit mit jemandem?

Ich habe eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Fudge, sowie eine klitzekleine Fehde mit Tom Riddle

172) Wenn ja, mit wem?

Antwort-Lese-Nachteil!

173) Hast du vor dich mit dieser Person wieder zu vertragen

Mit diesem Personen will ich mich nicht vertragen!

174) Wart ihr vorher mal gute Freunde?

Mit Fudge bin ich ausgekommen, aber mit Tom? Nein!

175) Was würdest du sagen, wenn dir Heidi Klum bzw. Brad Pitt einen Heiratsantrag machen würde?

Wer würde schon bei Heidi Klum nein sagen? Ich nicht!

176) Würdest du dasselbe auf Frage 175 antworten, wenn du einen Freund bzw. Freundin hättest?

In diesem Fall würde ich dann eher eine diskrete Nacht bevorzugen.

177) Was hattest du in der letzten Mathearbeit?

Oh je! Das ist schon über 100 Jahre her, daran erinnere ich mich nicht mehr!

178) Hast du schon mal schwule bzw. lesbische Erfahrung gemacht?

Ja!

179) Trägst du Mützen?

Eher Hüte, aber wenn ich dann mal Mützen trage, dann sind es Pudelmützen.

180) Wenn ja, wie viele Stunden in der Woche trägst du sie?

Nicht sehr oft

181) Wie viele Mützen besitzt du?

12

182) Was meinst du, wie groß ist Sebastian Sturm?

183) Hast du ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis?

Jeder Mensch besitzt eines! Mancheiner ausgeprägter, mancheiner weniger.

184) Wenn nicht, dann sag uns doch mal OHNE nach zu schauen !

Tut mir leid! Aber diese Frage ist wohl nur bis in mein Ultra-Kurzzeitgedächtnis vorgerückt!

185) Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?

Brausebonbons auf einem Beet von Orangenmarmelade!

186) Welche Kondom-Marke benutzt du?

Billy Boy!

187) Wie viel paar Schuhe besitzt deine Familie?

Mein Bruder besitzt zwei Paar und ich pro Jahr ca. 4 Paar, macht also zusammen 6 Paar

188) Was ist dein Lieblingszitat?

„Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle braucht man nicht!"

189) Von wem ist dieses Zitat? D.W.P.B.A

190) Denkst du schon über den Tod nach?

Ja, da ich der Ansicht bin, dass der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer ist.

191) Hast du Angst vorm sterben?

Eher vor einer Art des Sterbens! Ich möchte niemals von jemandem umgebracht werden, dem ich vertraute!

192) Was ist dein Standart Spruch?

Pip, pip, pip!

193) Findest du dich Intelligent?

Ja!

194) Wer ist dein Lieblingskomiker?

Oh, ich würde sagen der deutsche Komiker Helge Schneider ist sehr lustig!

195) Was sind deine Lieblingsschuhe?

Stiefel!

196) Welche Zahnpasta-Marke benutzt du? - Signal

197) Was ist dein derzeitiger Lieblingssong?

Wind of change von den Scorpions!

198) Blumen oder Engel was ist dir lieber?

Blumen!

199) Was ist dein Geburtsort? Datum? Uhrzeit?

Irland; 24.12.1867; 12:00Uhr

200) Auf welche Schule gehst du?

Ich bin einmal nach Hogwarts gegangen!

201) Wer sind deine besten Freunde?

Mmmh, ich denke einmal Fawkes ist mein bester Freund, da er mir einfach immer zuhört!

202) Wer ist die wichtigste Person in deinem Leben?

Im Moment ist es wohl Poppy, gefolgt von Harry!

203) Gehst du alleine ins Bett?

Heute Abend nicht!

204) Was ist deine Lieblingswebsite?

http/www.horseband.de.vu

205) Was ist dein Lieblingsschulfach?

Es war Verwandlung!

206) Was ist dein Lieblingssport, den du gerne guckst aber nicht selber machst?

Quidditch

207) Was ist der nervigste Sport den du kennst?

Muggel quälen!

208) Was sind deine Lieblingsferien?

Alle!

209) Bist du ein Tag- oder Nachtmensch?

Beides!

210) Bist du ein Haus- oder Draußenmensch?

Oh, auf Grund meines Berufes halte ich mich sehr häufig drinnen auf, aber am liebsten bin ich dennoch draußen

211) Sag mal was über deinen ersten Mathelehrer!

Eine Oberpflaume!

212) Bist du ein ernster oder lustiger Mensch?

Beides!

213) Bist du für Gesetz oder Anarchie?

Anarchie! Ich mache grundsätzlich das, was ich für richtig befinde und auf den Zaubereiminister höre ich auch nicht!

214) Liest oder schreibst du lieber?

Ich schreibe!

215) Lieber schwarz/weiß oder lieber Farbfotos... oder gar keine?

Schwarz/weiß! Etwas Nostalgie muss sein!

216) Welche Person würdest du gerne mal kennen lernen?

Merlin.

217) Spät aufstehen, oder spät aufwachen?

Eine sehr komische Frage!

218) Was ist romantischer, baden oder duschen?

Definitiv duschen, in einer engen Dusche Memo an mich: Duschzimmer aufheizen für nachher-

219) Lieber allein, oder mit jemanden zusammen aufstehen? - zusammen

220) Hast du ein Stoff oder ein Lederportmoneet? - Schreib doch einfach Geldbörse

221) Wer sollte größer sein, Mann oder Frau?

Ist mir vollkommen egal, da es auch noch andere Dinge gibt!

222) Um wie viel größer?

Siehe Frage 221

223) Um wie viel älter?

Auch da habe ich keine Beschränkungen

224) Wenn du jemanden liebst, würdest du auch einen nehmen, der NICHT diesen 'größer kleiner' Vorrausetzungen erfüllt?

Ja

225) Smaragd oder Rubin?

Smaragd

226) Was ist dir lieber, Links oder Rechts?

Immer mitten durch!

227) Lieber Silber- oder Goldschmuck?

Gold

228) Halbleer oder Halbvoll?

Der Verstand fragt: "Halbleer oder halbvoll?" Das Herz antwortet: "Jeden Schluck geniessen!"

229) Warst du jemals Opfer eines Verbrechens?

Ja

230) FBI oder CIA?

ODP

231) Was ist das romantischste, was dir je passiert ist?

Ich denke, dass bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis!

232) Lieber ONS oder Beziehung?

Beziehung, obwohl ein ONS auch etwas für sich hat, so lange man nicht in einer Beziehung steckt!

233) Welche Dinge würdest du auf eine einsame Insel mitnehmen?

Hogwarts

234) Nenne etwas, was du mal wolltest, dich aber nicht getraut hast?

Viagra

235) Was ist deine schlimmste Angewohnheit?

Diese Frage habe ich schon einmal beantwortet, denke ich!

236) Was kannst du am anderen Geschlecht überhaupt nicht ab?

Och, ich vergöttere die Frauen eigentlich!

237) Wer ist deine Lieblingscomicfigur?

Balu der Bör!

238) Wie kann man dich beeindrucken?

Kommt auf die Situation, den Mensch oder die Sache an!

239) Etwas, was du NIE tun würdest!

Tom Riddle einfach nur töten!

240) Wovor hast du am meisten Angst?

Vor meinen vorher berechneten Fehlern!

241) Boxershort oder Slip?

Boxershorts!

242) Tanga oder String? (oder String-Tanga?)

Hört sich beides nett!

243) Was ist dein Lieblings-Elektonikhersteller?

Sony!

244) Hassu ICQ?

Hassu ICQ? Leider kenne ich diesen Namen nicht!

245) NUMMER?

Zimmernummer? Autonummer? Telefonnummer?

246) Was wünscht du dir für die Zukunft?

Sex, Drugs & Rock'n'Roll.

247) Was wünschst du dem, der dir den Brief hier geschrieben hat?

Ich bin eigentlich davon ausgegangen, dass es ein Fragebogen ist!

248) Glaubst du an Gott?

Ja!

249) Wie möchtest du Sterben?

Im Schlafen, denke ich!

250) Wie gehst du mit Geld um?

Ich brauche nicht viel! Ich spende es meistens

251) Wärst du manchmal lieber ein Mädchen/Junge?

Nein, ich bin mit meinem Geschlecht zu frieden!

252) In welchen Situationen, findest du, hat es das andere Geschlecht leichter?

Weiß ich nicht!

253) Bist du romantisch, oder findest du das zu altmodisch?

Ich bin romantisch und altmodisch.

254) Was würdest du in eine Kontaktanzeige schreiben?

Mann mit Phönix sucht Dame für nächtliche Sporttätigkeiten

255) Beschreibe dich in einem Wort!

Unbeschreibbar!

256) Verstehst du was von Politik?

Ja!

267) Kennst du Wilko Bormann?

Nein, leider nicht!

268) Stehst du auf Blind Dates?

Nein, ich möchte eigentlich sehe, auf wen oder was ich mich einlasse!

289) Coool odda Soooooofftie?

Cool odda Sooooofftie? Vermutlich einer dieser schrecklichen Kindernamen, den sich ein Superstar in geistiger Umnachtung ausgedacht hat!

290) Was machst du mit vollgeschwitzten Socken?

Waschen?

291) Bravo oder Bravo Sport?

Nur die eine Seite aus der Bravo, der Rest ist leider meistens nicht sehr interessant!

292) Liest du DR. Sommer Seiten?

Nur die eine!

293) Bist du FÜR Sex vor der Ehe?

Ja, da ich nie geheiratet habe!

294) Wann sollte MANN deiner Meinung nach sein Erstes Mal haben (alter in Jahren):

Wenn MANN sich dazu bereit fühlt!

295) Wann sollte FRAU deiner Meinung nach ihr Erstes Mal haben (alter in Jahren): mir egal

Wenn FRAU sich ebenfalls dazu bereit fühlt! Man/Frau sollte zu nichts gezwungen werde!

296) Was denkst du über Leute, die sich für dich aufopfern?

Ich finde so etwas rührend!

297) Wie viele e-mail Adressen hast du?

Eine!

298) Schreibe sie alle Hast du einen EASTPAK?

Nein

---The END---

Als nächstes wird Malfoy dran kommen und für den übernächsten habt ihr die Wahl zwischen

Onkel Vernon, Voldemort und Sirius

Danke an:

**Valpuri:**

Malfoy kommt, wie angekündigt, als nächstes dran )

**LadyEvelyn:**

Ich hoffe Frage 168 hat dir gefallen! War extra für dich! Meine Schwester hält mich übrigens auch immer für verrückt und ich freue mich, wenn du dich an meinen Fragebogen schlapp lachst

**Zutzi alias Susi:**

Ja, Albus hat wirklich ein interessantes Leben hinter sich, der Meinung bin ich auch! Ist eh einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere. Und was mit der Frau-Sache war, ... g Ich bin gespannt auf eine Theorie.

**Yvo:**

Danke. Das nächste Mal: it's your turn ...

**Minnilein**

Ich hoffe, er hat gefallen!

**SarahBlack**

Freut mich, dass du ihn genial fandest )

Für alle Reviewer einen großes Knuddel!  
Es tut wirklich gut, welche zu kriegen.

Gruß SKA-P


	9. Lord Voldemort

**Pace**

Nach Ewigkeiten gibt es wieder einmal einen Fragebogen… Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt, aber wir sind gerade am umziehen und Haus verkaufen und Scheidungen abwickeln etc …. Da blieb nicht viel Zeit zum schreiben. Aber jetzt ist er da, wenn auch ein wenig kurz und ich weiß nicht, ob ich Voldie richtig getroffen hab, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Über Reviews und Wünsche bezüglich des nächsten Fragebogens sind gerne gesehen

Danke an all meine Reviewer für die lieben Reviews:

**Lady Evelyn, HexeLea, Samara, Nelinett, DerEisbär, nina1993, Jean nin asar ahi smabell** (lol, der zweite Satz deiner Beschreibung über die selber is genial), **Sierra Kahja**

_

* * *

Für F._

**Disc:** Alles gehört Jo.

**1. Welcher Tag ist heute?  
**Freitag, der 13.

**2. Wie lautet Dein Name, so wie er auf der Geburtsurkunde erscheint?**  
Ehemals erschienen ist trifft es besser: Tom Vorlost Riddle

**3. Wie lautet/n Dein/e Kosenamen?**  
Kosename? schauder So etwas kann nur auf Dumbledores Mist gewachsen sein

**4. Wann hast Du Geburtstag?  
**Geht niemanden was an

**5. Geburtsort**  
London

**6. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**

Also ob ich Hosentragen würde...

**7. Dein momentaner Lieblingssong?**  
Bitte, bitte lass mich dein Sklave sein (von meinen Todessern gesungen)

**8. Was hörst Du gerade?**  
Pettigrew, der um mich rumscharwenzelt; vermutlich hat Snape ihn mal wieder gefoltert

**9. Was ist das letzte was Du gegessen hast?**  
harharharhar Ist dashierJugendfrei?

**10. Hast Du ein Lieblingstier?**  
Schlangen

**11. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst Du?**  
Buntstift? DUMBLEDORE! Wenn du nicht tot wärst, ...

**12. Wo willst Du in den Flitterwochen hin?**  
Sirbirien

**13. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**  
Genial. Es donnert und blitzt und es ist trüb

**14. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**  
Mit meiner Kosmetikerin... WER GLAUBT IHR EIGENTLICH, WER ICH BIN? ALS OB ICH SO EIN SCHMUTZIGES, MUGGELDINGS ÜBERHAUPT IN DIE FINGER NEHMEN WÜRDE

**15. Was bemerkst Du als erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**  
Brüste

**16. Wie geht's Dir heute?**  
So richtig schön fies

**17. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**  
Einhornblut

**18. Lieblings-alkoholisches-Getränk?**  
Messwein

**19. Hast Du ein Tattoo?**  
Jaaa

**20. Wie isst Du ein Hanuta?**  
Ich bin keiner von diesen geschockten, ich-brauch-unbedingt-ZuckerLeute

**21. Welche CD wirst Du dir als nächstes kaufen, die sonst niemand hat?**  
herherher Lord Vold.feat. die GequältenVol. 2

**22. Trägst Du Kontaktlinsen?**  
Meine Augen sind 10 Mal schärfer, als ein frisch geschliffener Diamant; außerdem hab ich keine Potter-Gene in mir

**23. Geschwister**

Keine

**24. Letzter Film den Du gesehen hast?**  
Hannibal

**25. Lieblingstag im ganzen Jahr?**  
Auferstehungstag

**26. Bist Du zu schüchtern, um jemanden zum Essen einzuladen?**  
Wenn ich zum Essen einlade, dann wird gekommen...

**27. Hattest Du schon mal einen Autounfall?**  
ignore

**28. Magst Du lieber lustige oder gruselige Filme?**  
Grausame

**29. Dein Lieblingsfilm?**

Dirrty Dancing auf Todesserisch

**30. Dein liebster Ferienort?**  
Trannsilvanien

**31. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**  
SCHEIß FLOWER-POWER TÜDELIDÜ

**32. Beziehung oder One Night Stand?**  
ONS

**33. Hast Du jemals einen Menschen so geliebt, dass er Dich zum Weinen  
gebracht hat?**  
NEIN! Ich bringe andere Menschen, die so töricht sind zu lieben, zum Weinen

**34. An welchem Ort möchtest Du gerne mal geküsst werden?**  
Ach, bei Vollmond ... AUF DEM FRIEDHOF

**35. Dein Lieblings-Fast-Food-Restaurant?**  
Burger Lord

**36. Dein Lieblingsbuch?**  
7 Ways to create 7 Horcruxes

**37. Deine Lieblings-Disco/-Kneipe/-Cafe/-Bar?**  
Bloody Albus

**38. Wie oft bist Du durch die Führerscheinprüfung gefallen?**

**39. Wo siehst Du dich in zehn Jahren?**  
WELTHERSCHER!

**40. Von wem war die letzte E-Mail, die Du bekommen hast?**

**41. Bist Du jemals für ein Verbrechen bestraft worden?**  
Neinhahahahahaha

**42. Was machst Du, wenn Du gelangweilt bist?**  
Quälen

**43. Welche Phasen sind typisch für Dich?  
**Torture-Phasen

**44. Welcher Freund/Freundin wohnt am weitesten entfernt?**  
Keiner

**45. Was wäre das Schlimmste was Dir passieren könnte?**  
Potter würde Verstand annehmen

**46. Wann ist Deine Zu-Bett-Geh-Zeit?**  
Ich schlafe nicht

**47. Was ist im Moment das Beste in Deinem Leben?**  
Das Dumbledore endlich tot ist, dieser Narr, aber vermutlich glaubt er auch noch, dass er mit seinem Tod etwas Gutes bewirkt hat, dieser Depp

**48. Schokolade oder Vanille?**  
Blutorange

**49. Wie sehr liebst Du deinen Job?**  
Ich liebe nicht, aber ich verehre meinen Job teuflisch

**50. Möchtest Du, dass Deine Freunde Dir antworten?**  
NEIN, was interessieren mich andere Leute?

**51. In welchem Geschäft würdest Du deine Kreditkarte bis aufs Maximum  
ausreizen?**  
harharhar Devils Cruel Dead Shop

**52. Wer wird am wahrscheinlichsten nicht antworten? **

EinMasochist

**53. Wer wird zuerst eine Antwort auf diese Mail schicken?**  
Schleimer

**54. Was wirst du nun machen?**

Den Absender dieses Briefes töten

* * *

**tbc ...** )


	10. Sirius Black

**Erst mal ein dickes, fettes Danke an meine Reviewer: Jean nin asar ahi smabell, Ewjena, little Nightowl, Lady Evelyn, Onlyaman, Severina Skellington und Schlangengift. kekse verteil **

**IHR SEID DIE BESTEN **

**Und an alle Schwarzleser: Seid doch so gnädig und reviewt; egal ob es euch gefällt oder es konstruktive Kritik ist :) Aber Reviews sind des Künstlersbrot und wer von euch selber hier schreibt, weiß das :) Ich würde gerne mal die 70ger Marke sprengen.**

**Aber nun:**

**Vorhang auf **

**Hier kommt Sirius the Black! mit seiner Horrorshow**

* * *

**Disc:** Alles gehört Jo. 

**1. Welcher Tag ist heute?**

Weiß nicht, hier gibt es weder Raum noch Zeit

**2. Wie lautet Dein Name, so wie er auf der Geburtsurkunde erscheint?**

Sirius the Tatze

**3. Wie lautet/n Dein/e Kosenamen?**

ShaggyDog,

**4. Wann hast Du Geburtstag?**

Keine Ahnung, ist aber auch egal! Gefeiert wird immer!

**5. Geburtsort**

Wie so ziemlich alle Blacks in London

**6. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**

Leger beige-farben

**7. Dein momentaner Lieblingssong?**

‚Wir haben Grund zum Feiern'

**8. Was hörst Du gerade?**

Laute Partymucke von draußen (Memo an mich selbst: Post abstellen!)

**9. Was ist das letzte was Du gegessen hast?**

Zehn Regenwürmer. Hihi, die dachten tatsächlich, dass das ne schlimme Pflichtaufgabe für mich, mitmeinen 12 Jahren Askaban, sei … hahaha

**10. Hast Du ein Lieblingstier?**

Hunde

**11. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst Du?**

Der Buntstift No.5 aus dem Wesley'schen Scherzfundus, auch WWW (hierbei: Gruß an die Jungs; ihr seid genial!)

**12. Wo willst Du in den Flitterwochen hin?**

Ich und heiraten? Meine Firma heißt SOLO & SINGLE GmbH

**13. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**

Gigantisch – die Sonne scheint, es hat angenehme 25°C

**14. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**

Telefonieren? Was war denn das? Ich erinnere mich noch dumpf, als ob es in einem anderen Leben gewesen wäre …..

**15. Was bemerkst Du als erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**

Jungs, die inneren Werte natürlich! Was denn sonst?

**16. Wie geht's Dir heute?**

Sehr gut …

**17. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**

Sex on the beach! Ok, dass muss ich wohl revidieren, da das in der nächsten Frage gefragt ist; also noch mal: Cola

**18. Lieblings-alkoholisches-Getränk?**

Sex on the beach

**19. Hast Du ein Tattoo?**

Ne, zwölf

**20. Wie isst Du ein Hanuta?**

Hanuta? Du meinst zwei blonde und ne schwarze? Ich hatte noch nie nen Flotten Vierer, wäre aber mal ne Überlegung wert

**21. Welche CD wirst Du dir als nächstes kaufen, die sonst niemand hat?**

Das neue Album von Britney. Die sieht immer noch scharf aus und zum Trösten braucht die sicherlich noch jemanden

**22. Trägst Du Kontaktlinsen?**

Nein

**23. Geschwister**

Nun ja, offiziell hat mein Bruder ja keinen Bruder

**24. Letzter Film den Du gesehen hast?**

AP 3

**25. Lieblingstag im ganzen Jahr?**

Alle, hauptsache gut gefeiert!

**26. Bist Du zu schüchtern, um jemanden zum Essen einzuladen?**

Die Schüternheits-Masche …. Mmhhh, vielleicht sollte ich die auch mal ausprobieren

**27. Hattest Du schon mal einen Autounfall?**

Och jo, es dürften schon so an die ein, zwei, drei, vier … gewesen sein

**28. Magst Du lieber lustige oder gruselige Filme?**

Mein Name ist Sirius the Tatze …. Das ist wohl logisch, oder?

**29. Dein Lieblingsfilm?**

Schneewittchen; die böse Stiefmutter war so verdammt heiß

**30. Dein liebster Ferienort?**

Ibiza

**31. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**

Hehehe, beides

**32. Beziehung oder One Night Stand?**

Da muss ich Voldie recht geben, definitiv ONS; in der Beziehung nerven die Weiber irgendwann

**33. Hast Du jemals einen Menschen so geliebt, dass er Dich zum Weinen  
gebracht hat?**

Ne, aber anders rum, was bestimmt schon öfters so

**34. An welchem Ort möchtest Du gerne mal geküsst werden?**

Ich wurde schon an allen Orten geküsst …

**35. Dein Lieblings-Fast-Food-Restaurant?**

Kochlöffel an der Ecke. Die Frauen tragen da so verdammt kurze Schürzen.

**36. Dein Lieblingsbuch?**

Kmstra

**37. Deine Lieblings-Disco/-Kneipe/-Cafe/-Bar?**

Egol

**38. Wie oft bist Du durch die Führerscheinprüfung gefallen?**

Einmal. Aber nur wegen dieser Rothaarigen, die meinen Weg kreuzen musste ….. Aber für die hat es sich echt gelohnt durch zu fliegen. Mamma mia! Eine Kranate!

**39. Wo siehst Du dich in zehn Jahren?**

Hier wo ich jetzt bin, nur vielleicht in Gesellschaft von Harry. Das hier würde ihm mal gut tun, im Gegensatz zu dieser Horcrux-Jägerei!

**41. Bist Du jemals für ein Verbrechen bestraft worden?**

Ähm ja, wie viele Schultage hatte ein Schuljahr noch mal? Und das dann mal 7?

**42. Was machst Du, wenn Du gelangweilt bist?**

Solche Fragebögen beantworten.

**43. Welche Phasen sind typisch für Dich?**

Feiern-bis-zum-Umfallen

**44. Welcher Freund/Freundin wohnt am weitesten entfernt?**

Harry

**45. Was wäre das Schlimmste was Dir passieren könnte?**

Die Frauen würden verschwinden.

**46. Wann ist Deine Zu-Bett-Geh-Zeit?**

Morgjens um 5.00!

**47. Was ist im Moment das Beste in Deinem Leben?**

Dieser Ort. Ich hab Bier, Frauen und James. Was will ich mehr?

**48. Schokolade oder Vanille?**

Weiß oder schwarz. Die Frage, die die Frauen am meisten beschäftigt, seit sie wissen, dass es beides gibt!

**49. Wie sehr liebst Du deinen Job?**

Sehr!

**50. Möchtest Du, dass all Deine Freunde Dir antworten?**

So viel Zeit zum Lesen hab ich gar nicht

**51. In welchem Geschäft würdest Du deine Kreditkarte bis aufs Maximum  
ausreizen?**

Hier ist alles kostenlos

**52. Wer wird am wahrscheinlichsten nicht antworten? **

Oleg, das Idiot. Versucht gerade an Queen the Safe Mum ranzukommen

**53. Was wirst du nun machen?**

Mich umziehen! Es ist bald wieder Zeit.

**

* * *

**

**tbc ...** :)


	11. Lucius Malfoy

_Ich glaube es nicht, über 1300 Views und 75 Reviews. Das ist echt genial!!! euch alle umwuschelt_

**_Vielen Dank an Sweet Teeni, Vivian Lupin, Minnilein, Eilantha (Luci ist jetzt dran), Astraeas Dreams, Mrs. Zabini, Severina Skellington, Schlangengift, Tanya C. Silver (ich hab vorher gedacht, mich trifft der Schlag, als ich mein Postfach geöffnet habe. 11 Reviews von einer Person, danke, danke!!!). _**

**_Ihr seid echt die besten. _**

**_Und nach einem halben Jahr (ja, ja) heute ein neuer Teil!!!!_**

**_Euch allen ist dieses Chapter gewidmet!!!!_ **

**Disclaimer:** Alles der Jo ihrs! Nix der Rocky ihrs….

**Warning:** Heute ist es mal ein klitzekleines bisschen mehr ...öhm .. net soo jugendfrei…. Es hält sich meiner Meinung aber in Grenzen. Hiermit seit ihr aber gewarnt

* * *

**Lucius M****alfoy **

**1. Welcher Tag ist heute?**

Der 31. Oktober

**2. Wie lautet Dein Name, so wie er auf der Geburtsurkunde erscheint?**

Lucius Luzifer Malfoy

**3. Wie lautet/n Dein/e Kosenamen?**

Lucius, der höllische Sexgott

**4. Wann hast Du Geburtstag?**

Am 30. Oktober

**5. Geburtsort**

Malfoy Manor

**6. Welche Farbe hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst?**

Schwarzes Leder mit grünem Schlangenemblem

**7. Dein momentaner Lieblingssong?**

Ice, ice Baby (A/N: Kennt jemand dieses Lied? Boah, das is so geil. Und passt perfekt zu einem strippenden Malfoy. Wers nicht kennt, sollte 30 über Nacht anschauen)

**8. Was hörst Du gerade?**

Bellatrix aufreizendes Gestöhne; ich sollte Narzissa suchen gehen ….

**9. Was ist das letzte was Du gegessen hast?**

Die Olive meines Martinis

**10. Hast Du ein Lieblingstier?**

Raubkatzen

**11. Wenn Du ein Buntstift wärst, welche Farbe wärst Du?**

Eine verdammt dreckige…

**12. Wo willst Du in den Flitterwochen hin?**

Wie waren in Voldies „Swinging Paradies"

**13. Wie ist das Wetter gerade?**

Kühl. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich warm mache.

**14. Wer ist die letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast?**

Wanja

**15. Was bemerkst Du als erstes am anderen Geschlecht?**

Ob sie gut sind, oder nicht!

**16. Wie geht's Dir heute?**

Grr, was für eine Frage!

**17. Was ist Dein Lieblingsgetränk?**

Martini

**18. Lieblings-alkoholisches-Getränk?**

Wodka on Ice

**19. Hast Du ein Tattoo?**

Eins auf meinem göttlichen Hintern, und eins auf meinem rechten Arm

**20. Wie isst Du ein Hanuta?**

Mit Handschellen und Peitsche

**21. Welches Buch wirst Du dir als nächstes kaufen, das sonst niemand hat?**

Peitsch-Geschichten

**22. Trägst Du Kontaktlinsen?**

Wenn ich mein Luzifer-Kostüm trage, hab ich rote.

**23. Geschwister**

Nein

**24. Letzter Film den Du gesehen hast?**

Zwanzig heiße Frauen allein

**25. Lieblingstag im ganzen Jahr?**

Das ist doch wohl logisch, oder?

**26. Bist Du zu schüchtern, um jemanden zum Essen einzuladen?**

Ich esse nichts.

**27. Hattest Du schon mal einen Autounfall?**

Bin ich ein Muggel?

**28. Magst Du lieber lustige oder gruselige Filme?**

Oh, grusel mich oder schlag mich!

**29. Dein Lieblingsfilm?**

Herrin Wanjas Burg

**30. Dein liebster Ferienort?**

Swinging Harmony

**31. Umarmungen oder Küsse?**

Küsse

**32. Beziehung oder One Night Stand?**

Niemand ist so gut, wie Narzissa. Aber manchmal macht es mich total scharf, ein kleines, ungeschicktes, vor allem unschuldiges Ding zu haben

**33. Hast Du jemals einen Menschen** **so geliebt, dass er Dich zum Weinen  
gebracht hat?**

Narzissa muss mich zum Weinen bringen, ansonsten läuft bei mir nichts.

* * *

_Sorry Leutz, ich weiß, dass der ein bisschen kurz war, aber irgendwie geht mir so langsam die Kreativität aus; ich habe das Gefühl, dass meine Antworten immer ähnlicher werden._

_Ich denke aber, dass ich mich als näxtes an Luna wagen werde. Sie hat noch ein par Nuancen, die man gut einbauen kann. Vielleicht werde ich Draco Malfoy auch noch selber schreiben (der von Yvo H. und nicht von mir ist). On va voir._

_Über Reviews von meinen treuen Lesern und von allen unbekehrten Schwarzlesern würde ich mich echt freuen,_

_Eure Rocky_


	12. Ostergeschenk Draco Malfoy

_Hallihallo ….._

_Ein klitzekleines Ostergeschenk für euch ….. Eine neue Draco Malfoy Version. _

_Nach Ostern werde ich wieder die alte hochladen und heute abend gibt es dann die richtige, neue Version mit +damdam+trommelwirbel+ DEN VIER MARAUDERS _

_Dort kommen dann auch die Danksagungen für die Reviews etc etc …._

_Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR._

* * *

**Wie lautet dein Name?**

Draco Narcius (meine Eltern konnten sich nicht entscheiden) Malfoy.

**Was trägst du für Unterwäsche? **

Satin Boxer-Shorts von Versachery

**Hast du ein Sixpack?**

Natürlich. Mein Personaltrainer hat ihn mir erst gestern wieder in Form gezaubert.

**Trägst du heimlich Rosa Frotte Tangas?**

NEIN! Diese Dinger, die immer bei uns im Schlafsaal herumfahren gehören GOYLE!!!

**Wer ist Paul?**

Mein Personaltrainer.

**Hast du schon mal etwas in die Luft gesprengt?**

So etwas macht Longbottom. Und auf dessen Niveau lässt sich ein Malfoy NICHT herunter.

**Wie würdest du heißen, wenn du das andere Geschlecht geworden wärst.**

Pericula _(A/N: Pericula Latein Gefahr)_

**Wie viele Pickel hattest du je in deinem Gesicht?**

Pickel und der Name Malfoy haben in einem Satz nichts zu suchen.

**Was war die unangenehmste Krankheit die du jemals hattest? **

Schlammblutleritis, nachdem Granger mir eine geknallt hatte.

**Wie heisst der Schulleiter deiner Schule mit vollständigem Namen? -**

Anders formuliert, wie würde der Schulleiter deiner Schule mit vollständigem Namen heißen, wenn du das sagen hättest: Severus Snape!

**Wie viel Taschengeld bekommst du im Monat?**

Taschengeld???? LOOOOOOL. Mein Geld für einen Monat passt garantiert NICHT in EINE Tasche ….

**Hast du schon mal den Film das Leben des Brian gesehen? -**

Bin isch schwul, oder was?

**Wenn dich deine Freundin verlassen würde, du sie aber immer noch liebst, was machst du? **

Keine Freundin würde mich jemals freiwillig verlassen.

**Wie lang ist deine Zunge in cm?**

Sie reicht vollkommen um einige tiefere Region zu erforschen.

**Hast du schon mal mit einem bzw. einer rumgeleckt?**

Hättet ihr die Antwort auf die obere Frage gelesen, müsstet ihr solch eine Frage nicht stellen.

**Sag deine Meinung zu folgenden Wörtern : Rollkragenpullover, Sex, lernen, Pokemon!**

**_Rollkragenpulli: kann bei manchen Frauen ihre Vorzüge betonen_**

**_Sex: die beste Idee, die Gott hatte_**

**_Lernen: brauche ich nicht; mein Vater hat genug zum Schmieren_**

**_Pokémon: was sind das? Japanische Hauselfen?_ **

**Bis zu welchen Alter hast du vor Jungfrau zu bleiben? **

Bleiben? Besser gesagt „warst".

**Was ist deine Körbchengrösse bzw. wie lang ist dein Schwanz?**

Lang genug um jeden Mann, der neben mir sein Geschäft verrichtet hat, zum Selbstmord zu treiben

**Stehst du auf Sadomaso?**

Nur weil mein Vater drauf steht, muss ich nicht auch drauf stehen.

**Findest du das unsere Fragen ein bisschen zu intim sind?**

Einem Malfoy hat nichts zu verstecken in diesem Gebiet.

**Was sind deine Kosenamen ? (du musst alle hinschreiben!) -  
**

Gott

**Achtest du bei Leuten auf Markenklamotten?**

Ich achte nur auf Personen in Markenklamotten.

**Wie viele Gürtel besitzt du?**

Wie bereits gesagt, mein Vater ist der Masochist.

**Wie viele Fotoalben besitzt du? **

Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich mich damit beschäftigen unsere unzähligen Fotoalben zu zählen? Wozu hat man schließlich Hauspersonal.

**Was ist dein Lieblingsfoto? **

Ich, bei meiner Taufe. Pate ist Snape, Vollzieher der Zeremonie der Dunkle Lord

**Welche Farbe hat deine Zimmertür?**

Bewertet ihr die Leute nach Farben?

**In welchem Zimmer sitzt du gerade?**

Im Arbeitszimmer

**Was hast du zuletzt gegessen?**

Als Vorspeise: einen leichten Salat mit frischen Kräutern und Croutons

Als Hauptgang: sautiertes Entenfilet auf jungem Gemüsebett und einem Krabbencocktail

Als Nachspeise: Mangosorbet auf Vanillespiegel

**Wann hast du das gegessen?**

Zu Mittag

**Wie viel Uhr haben wir jetzt?**

14:00

**Stehe auf, gehe aus dem Haus, laufe einmal Drumherum, und stoppe die Zeit! **

Dafür würde ich einige Stunden brauchen

**Alternativ kannst du auch einmal um deinen Schreibtisch laufen, aber du musst auf jeden Fall die Zeit aufschreiben!**

Natürlich. Und als nächstes gehe ich in die Fußgängerzone und mach Akrobatik.

**Wie groß ist dein Badezimmer?**

Welches denn? Das Goldene? Das aus Marmor? Das im Stile von Louis XIV?

**Hast du ein eigenes Badezimmer? **

Eines?

**Wo wohnt der am weitesten entfernte Freund von dir? **

Interessiert mich als Zauberer mit Flohpulver, Besen und Apparieren nicht.

**Wie oft siehst du den?  
**

Sooft ich will.

**Glaubst du an Wunder? **

Ich bin ein Wunder.

**Welche Blumen sollen auf deinem Grab liegen? **

Eine Schwarze Rose

**Wie oft im Jahr duscht du? **

Das ist jetzt nun aber wirklich unter meinem Niveau.

**Wie oft im Jahr badest du?**

Das hier definitiv auch.

* * *

_Das warz ... Frohe Ostern euch allen +Eier versteckt+_


End file.
